Falling into new Things
by Animechic24
Summary: AHH! I took down the wrong story! OKay so I messed up big time. I'm just gunna repost it. Here'sa the summery: Usagi and Minako fall head over heals (literally) into the gundam world. What has happened to them? And what's going on in their own world, wher
1. One

Hey everyone!! Yeah I know go ahead and kill me for not finishing that last story but I really have a great idea and I want to write a Tenchi story and a GW/SM at once ahhhh! You know when ya have a great idea for one story then another story, it kills you so bad!! Well which one should I do know? Iny Miny Miney Moe, Catch a tiger by it's toe, if it hollers let it go, Iny Mini Miney MOE!! Ah! Kay on with the Sailor Moon cross over with Gumdam Wing!! Sorry Tenchi fans I'll be back with a great story, promi-- better not promise. But I'll try, 'cause I like what I'm gunna do, I might make it Sailor Moon crossed over with Tenchi but right now Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing! Any misspelled words just ignore 'cause I suck at spelling. I got this idea when I read this awsome story that somebody wrote by the name of Princess Minako or something, I tried to find the story because I wasn't finished reading it and I found it and it wasn't finished. :( It was so good. So if that person is reading this please, please finish your story and have Minako get her memories back and Quatre and her go to her dimention for Serenity to meet Quatre. Well just suggestions. I'll have Japenese (bad speller?) names but not Japense words, well maybe I'll through in a few. Oh yes, I forgot to mention that the stars (*) are the beginnings and ends of thoughts. Example: *Blah blah blah, is that all socal studies about?* Well okay I know that sucked as a thought, but I HATE history!! Kay just had to get that out. On with it then!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon characters or Gundam Wing characters, though I wish I could have...They are owned by people who are not me so sorry. But I'm making this story to please any fans of them! Kay, here we go! ^_^.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The soft sunlight shown on the blonde hair of Minako. Artimas, her gaurdian cat, purred softly as Minako petted his fur. He was nearly asleep from the warmth of the sunsetting sky and his owner's treatment, but one glance at her and he could have frozen. They have been sitting there for a long time and it would have given anyone a long time to think about something. But the thoughts that Minako was thinking of was clearly seen to be depressing her. Giving her the face that she could cry at any moment. But as Artimas looked closer the sorrow face told him that she had been sobbing and her eyes were somewhat puffy. She glanced away when his eyes met hers.  
"Minako, what's wrong?" Artimas asked severly concerned for her.  
"N-Nothing, Artimas, I'm going to take a shower. I might be long so why don't you go somewhere." Minako said in a choke.  
"Minako... Okay, I'll be back soon." And with that he jumped of her lap and took one last glance at her and let. *I wonder what's bothering Minako so much...I better have Usagi talk to her.* So he left to Usagi's house.  
Meanhwhile, Minako stood up and entered her house (she was on a bench), then she took her a bath instead. The water was perfect, nice and warm.   
"Huuuh." Minako sighed letting her thoughts swim again. *I had to go to England, didn't I?! I had to get this stuipd curse and now I can't ever have a relationship between anyone. Sure silly crushes, and all but never truly love someone. Poor Usagi haven't found her love either. That stupid Mamorou had his way always and I know it aways hurt Usagi when he criticezed her hair, and that's after her own mother! I'm glad that she left him but she has no love either. Rei I know will have Chad someday, I mean I think she's showing affections for him. (I don't know his Japanese name) and Makato with Ken (His name too) and then Ami will be with Greg (as well him again). But Danburite put a curse on me and I have not a chance of loving. My brain has racked to memories of the Moon Kingdom and even though I can't remember much, I still don't remember much, I don't even remember a person I loved there too. Oh maybe I'm feeling too sorry for myself, who says a curse is true and works? I mean, I probably just haven't found him yet. I have to try and be more upbeat like Usagi. *  
  
___________________________Artimas at the Tsukinoe's front door _______________________________  
  
*I hope Usagi's here. Minako looked so sad, Usagi always cheers everyone up.* Artimas thought as me meowed loudly at the door. Luna came through the cat door and saw Artimas, then she saw the expresion on his face.   
"Artimas? What's wrong?" Luna asked.  
"I'm not sure . Minako and I were outside, I was on her lap, and I looked up at her and she looked really depressed. I'm worried. I haven't seen her like this since...ah, I think I know what's wrong with her! Can you get Usagi for me?" Artimas replied.  
"Yeah, I'll get Usagi." Luna answered.  
Luna hurried upstairs and into Usagi's room.  
"Usagi, Artimas wants you to go to Minako's house. Come on!" Luna ordered impatently.  
"Wh-" Usagi started and decided not to ask and followed Luna down the stairs and out the door where they regrouped with Artimas.  
"Artimas, what's wrong?" Usagi asked confused.  
"Minako is sad and she needs some cheering up. I figure that you're the best person in this situation." Artimas explained.  
"Okay, I'll go down there and help." Usagi offered.  
Luna stayed behind and the two walked down to Minako's house.   
  
________________________________Meanwhile at Minako's house _______________________________  
  
Minako left the bathroom and into her bedroom to put clothes on. She blow dried her hair and laid down on her bed. Not to sleep but just to lay. In a minutes she got back up and put on a necklace that she received as a birthday gift from Usagi. *What a great friend Usagi is to me.* The necklace was not ordinary, it was sort of a best friend necklace, only it said 'best friends forever' a different way. It had the Venus symbol and inside the heart of it was a cresent moon. Minako studied it for a while before she got up and as she did the doorbell called for her to answer. She walked to the door and opened it.  
"Oh hi, Usagi!" Minako greeted.  
"Hey Mina, how are you doing?" Usagi asked as Artimas went on inside.  
"Fine, come on in." Responded Minako as they all went inside.  
"Thanks. (they went into Minako's room) But that's not the truth is it?" Usagi asked.  
"What do you mean?" Minako tried to get out of talking to Usagi about the 'sadness' she had.  
"You know exactly what I mean, Artimas came by and told me that you were exstreamly sad and I figured if Artimas came and asked for me, then it must be sereious. So what's got you bugged?" Usagi demanded to know.  
"Well, it's just rubs me the wrong way..." Minako said still not wanting to talk about 'it'.  
"So, go on." Usagi said after Minako stopped talkign.  
"Well, it sorta deals with me when I was in England. You know I already told you the story, Danburite was also Ace and he put a curse on me, well I think it's true. I haven't loved since...then. I know I'm too sorry for myself-" Minako started.  
"Minako, you're not feeling too sorry for yourself, I mean, if I were you in your position, I'd be crying and talking to everyone. So why don't you talk to me about it." Usagi replied and they did talk for a half an hour when they started talking about all sorts of things. Usagi had convinced Minako that there was no such thing as a curse that worked and it was only a superstition. She also told Minako that both thier love of thier lives would come when destiny met those other people.  
"Hey want to spend the night here?" Minako questioned.  
"Sure, let me call my mom and ask. (She dials up her number on the phone.) Hey Shingo, is mom there?" She said through the phone to her brother.  
"Yeah, hold on, I'll get her." Shingo's voice came through. A pause of silence on the phone told them that Shingo was getting his mom.  
"Hello?" Ilene (sorry I forget her name in Japanese) answered.  
"Hey Mom, can I stay at Minako's house for the night? Please?" Usagi begged.  
"Sure, sweetie, will you be coming back for anything?"   
"Yeah, I probaly will come for my pajamas and a change of clothes."  
"Ja ne honey."  
"Yes, alright. Ja ne!" :::click:::   
"Mina, let's go over to my house so I can get some p.j.s and a change of clothes."  
"Kay." They walked down to Usagi's house and into the door. Shingo had one of his friends over already.   
"Hey Shingo, already celebrating my absence huh?"  
"You bet! I mean I love you!" he said as mom gave him a glare.   
"Wait here Mina I'll be back in a few." Usagi ran up the stairs and into her room.  
"Hi Usa, hows everything with Minako?" Luna worried about Mina hopped off of her spot on Usagi's bed and onto Usagis shoulder.  
"She's happier now, we talked and I understand her problem." Usa answered.   
"Oh good, what was it?"  
"None of your business. Mina wouldn't even tell Artimas what was wrong with her. I can't tell you." She lifted Luna off her should and set her back on her bed, Luna grumbling that secrets come back to haunt you. Usagi signed and started digging through her closet.   
"Ahh perfect! My new outfit! Mina wanted to go shopping tomarrow and this will be surperb!" WIth that she patted Luna on the head and told her: "Guess what? You have the room all to yourself tonight, I'm staying over Minako's. Ja ne Luna!" She bounded down the stairs again a smile gracing her face.  
" I'm ready Mina!'' She grabbed Mina's arm and flew out the door.   
"Sayanora, Okasan!" She said.  
"Sayanora, baby!" her mother answered.  
Usagi also had in her arms her moon blanket, a pillow leaving another behind for Luna to lie on. Her clothes were   
somewhere in between the blanket.  
"Would you like some help?" Minako offered.  
"I sure would! Here." Usagi gave Minako the pillow and the clothes why she struggled to fold the blanket back up.  
"I should have asked Mom for a ride!" Mina laughed and nodded her head. They continued to walk on when Usagi situated herself again.  
"Ahh Mina could you hold this a sec?" Usagi's shoelaces were untied  
"Sure." Usagi plopped the blanket into Mina's arms and Mina stummbled into the street trying not to trip over the blanket. Usagi looked up and seen a car heading straight for Minako.   
"Minako look out!" Usagi shouted. But it was to late the blanket was just to much to handle with the clothes and the pillow. Mina started screaming. Usagi raced out in the street her shoelaces still untied. She pushed Minako out of the way and tripped on her shoelaces they both landed into the grass but Usagi's senshi communicator was hit and it caused a weird reaction. Minako's communicator started beeping as the electricity went into her watch. Underneath them a portel opened and they fell in the last thing they heard was: "Stupid kids watch where your going!" They fell and fell and it seemed as if they would never stop. Suddenly they did. A unnatural thudd was heard as Minako and Usagi blacked out.   
"Heero! Something fell over here let's check it out!"   
"Where at Duo?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hahaha I just love writing cliff hangers, thanks Lauren for helping me out without you I would never know how they would get into the Gundam Wing diememsion! If you like how this story is going than I should ask my sister (Serenity6453) to continue helping me out!! I know who I want to pair Minako up with, but who should I put Usagi with? Heero? Not Duo because that's Mina's. Ja ne all!  



	2. Two

Chapter Two: Meeting New People  
  
Hi everyone! Ü Glad you're back. Okay, I know you want to kill me for leaving you on a cliff hanger, but you get enough you must be used to it by now. : } As a reminder, I'm giving the last sentence right now, and it is: "Where at, Duo?" and that was all, I think you know who they were. Oh I have to thank you all for the great comliments you gave me :*) I have decided it to make it a Usagi/Heero, Minako/Duo, sorry for those who wanted Wuffie and Usagi. And I know Quarte and Minako could be together easily, PrincessVenus, so I might write a fanfic about them together ^_^. Just not this one, though I love your story. So here's the second chapter. Enjoy! Ü  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so don't be mean and do not sue me! I'm writing this for your own enjoyment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where at, Duo?" Heero questioned.  
"Over by our Gundams." Duo answered in a tone that gave out what he was thinking: *That's not good.*  
"We better check that out, we wouldn't want anybody snooping around our Gundams." Heero replied.  
"Yeah, that's for sure." Duo agreed.  
They walked towards where Usagi and Minako landed and found the girls there with Usagi's clothes and bedding, lying there unconscience. Both were in need of medical care for the fall was hard and it caused them to have injuries.  
"Who do you think they could be?" Duo asked.  
"I don't know, what should we do with them?" Was Heeros responce.  
"I say we'll take care of them and when they're conscience, we'll ask them questions." Duo suggested.  
"Yeah, I think that's about all we can do." Heero replied.  
Then Heero picked up Minako and Usagi and Duo took care of the bedding and clothes. They headed for a mansion where they stayed.  
"Hey who are they, Heero?" Trowa asked.  
"Just what I was about to ask." Came Wuffie's voice.  
"Good question, we just found them outside near our Gundams, unconscience." Duo answered.  
"So what are we going to do?" Quarte also joined in the questioning  
"We're going to take care of them and than yell at them for tresspassing!"Heero exclaimed.  
"Heero, you have to be nice. What if OZ just dumped them here to die?" Quarte reasoned.  
"I guess your right, oouwf these girls are getting heavy I'm not superman you know let's get them to bed!" Herro demanded.  
The rest of the guys laughed as Wuffie and Trowa grabbed Usagi adn MInako off of Herro and put them in a spare guestroom.  
"Well look at this they came prepared, what a nice bunny blanket!" Trowa joked.  
Duo settled them into the bed better and than they all left the girls to rest.   
"Man look at the time it's 11:30 I got to sleep, I'm expecting to go on a big date tomarrow!" Duo yawned.  
~The next morning @ 4:00 pm~   
"Are they ever going to wake up? I think I'm going to take a bucket of water and dump it on them!" Heero grumbled.  
"Don't you dare they need their rest!" Quarte ordered.  
"Yeah, then just how long will we have to wait. I mean what if they're acting to be hurt and are just lying there?!" Wuffie asked harshly.  
"Naw, I don't think so, I mean I saw them fall from a really high place, I'm not even sure where they fell from but that what have caused anybody to be unconscience." Duo explained.  
"Hey, I just receaived news that there's an attack, we got to be there!" Trowa urged.  
"Right, let's go!" Heero replied.  
"Wait, what if they wake while we're gone, they could escape." Quarte thought cleverly. "One of us will have stay behind."  
"I guess I'll stay here, but if you really need me tell me through the computer." Wuffie said.  
"Right, see ya." Duo said then they all left.  
------Usagi and Minako gave signs of about to wake up all that day, but they never did... Five o'clock came by.  
*These girls never wake up. I just am about to do what Heero said he would do.* Wuffie thought impactenly.  
"Uhh....." Minako mumbled as he thought this. Minako had made more signs of herself waking up then Usagi because she was holding the blanket though both had fell on the blanket, Minako had a softer landing then Usagi, not by much though. (Come on, they fell so far how could you have a soft landing!!?)  
"Just wake up and get it over with will you!" Wuffie said quietly, but loud enough to make both girls shift. *Hey I wonder if they will wake up if I would take loudly...'Don't you dare, they need thier rest!'...Quatre would kill me, heh. Guess I won't.* He thought as he also remembered Quarte's words that he said to Heero. He yawned, this was so much more boring then fighting in his Gundam. (Opps sorry again, wasn't his gundam named something with a T or something?..) A grumble from Usagi made his hopes of them waking up, increase.   
Finally, Minako fluttered her eyes open after a mumble about acking pains. Wuffie, who thought that they were with OZ, held up a small pistel.  
"Who are you? Are you with OZ?" He asked very hashly.  
"Ahh, don't kill me, I'm Anio Minako, and who's OZ?" Minako said frightened and confused.  
"Don't play dumb, everyone know who the OZ group is. And we don't like them, so, you must be with OZ, what are you a spy?"   
"Huh? Me a spy? No. But honestly, I don't know this OZ group. Usagi was going to spend the night at my house and we were walking down the sidewalk and she asked me to carry her blanket while she tied her shoe, when I was already holding her other stuff and I tumbled out into the road and a car nearly hit me, Usagi shoved me out of the way, she tripped on her shoe laces and we both fell into the grass, but her... Oh man, that remindes me..." Minako looks at her wrist for her communicator, but it's not there. "Hey, where's my watch?"   
"You mean that orange thing that looks like a communicator not a watch? It's on that desk, Trowa insisted that in order to make you both wake up faster, you should be comfortabe and have those tooken off." Wuffie explained.  
"Well may I have it?" Minako asked nervously that if she would just get it, then he'd fire the gun.  
"Do I care?" Was his responce. So she got up and got it and looked at it.  
"Please work." She mumbled sighlently.  
"It isn't just a watch, is it?" Wuffie glanced at her.  
"Where am I?" Was what she said not thinking that she was in a different dimention and that he knew about the senshi so she didn't want to answer.  
"Answer what I ask! And maybe I'll tell you. That is not a watch is it?" Forcefully Wuffie asked making the pistle in a ready to fire mode.  
"Please, please do not tell anybody...It's not a thing we tell people as you might know. But this isn't a watch, it is a communicator, and it's for the Sailor Senshi businesses. But you wouldn't believe that probaly, huh?" Minako asked wishing that he didn't beleive her about her being a senshi.  
"The Sailor Senshi? Who are they? You are with OZ, arn't you?" Wuffie asked holding the gun closer to Minako.  
"Like I told you, I have no clue what this OZ group is. And I'm a Sailor Senshi, you act asif you haven't heard of us. Man I thought that everyone in Tokeyo knew about us. Look, can I see if this still works, it was going crazy on me after the car hit Usagi's communicator. Then I'm not sure what happened." Minako tried to explain.  
"You make no sense. I have never heard of the 'Sailor Senshi' and you never heard of OZ. And I don't understand that, with wars like this going on, everyone in space and on Earth probaly knows about OZ." Wuffie tried to make sence of the condition.  
"WHAT!?! What do you mean 'Everyone in space'? That's impossibe!" Minako screamed in shock.  
"Know I just don't get you. The colonies have been there for a while. It's not like somebody just thoughty that up and made colonies." Wuffie said getting sick of how Minako didn't know any of event happening.  
"Wha- No way! How could that be? Usagi get up now!" Minako said severly confused.  
"Wha- what's going on, I don't want to go to school." Usagi complained.  
"Usagi, look around, I have no clue where we are, but it sure feels like we went straight forward into the future." Minako said as she grabed hold of all the things Wuffie said and put them together.  
"Wait, weren't we just walking to your place?" Usagi asked thinking how they could have gotten there.  
"Yeah, and this just creeps me out! This guy says there are people living in space!" Minako cried.  
"How could that be, you must have been dreaming. But why were we sleeping anyway?" Usagi asked.  
"I have no clue, last I remember was that our communicarors wen wacko on us." Minako replied.  
"No, wait didn't we fall, far from something I'm not sure of but I remember falling a very very long ways. So where are we now?" Usagi questioned.  
"I don't know, but you're right we did fall! Oww. We must of got injured when we hit. Hey get Pluto, maybe she can help us out. " Minako exclaimed.  
"Wait, did you try to contact the others yet? They might be able to help and Puu don't like to be 'disturbed' until it's nesassry." Usagi complied.  
"I was about to contact them, but this information freaked me out. Do you think our communicators are broken?" Minako responded.  
"I don't know, but I'm giving it a try. Makoto, Ami, Rei, are you there? Pick up. Come on. They're not answering. Sestuna, can you get over here? Please answer." Usagi said through her communicator.  
"Usagi what is it? You know I'm busy watching the time lines." Asked Sailor Pluto through the communacator.   
"Well you're not doing a very good job of it! We have no clue where we are! Get over here, now!" Said an almost angry Usagi.  
Sailor Pluto had looked away, doing something, then looked back through the communicator. "I'm sorry, I cannot come to your need, I have no permision. The last time I went somewhere, I gave a bit too much information away, and now the king and queen have told me not to travel for a while, but to talk from here and watch the timelines. Sorry Usagi, but I do not disobey them. And you girls, I'm sorry about this news, but you have a new enemy approuching. And anything that happens, happens because of destiny, for instance, where ever you are is because fate chooses your path. So don't ask questions that you know I can't answer. Now what was it that you needed?"   
"Well we did want to know where we are and why... but you won't answer. But answer me this, what did we fall from and why?" Usagi said thinking about last falling from nowhere.  
"You remember how you and Minako were walking and the car nearly hit you both, well, Usagi, your communicator got hit and cause it to function incorrectly. Electricity flowed through Minako's communicator too and it somehow opened a portal and you fell from there and here you are now." Explained a calm Pluto.   
"Well that don't make much sence, how could our communiocators do that?" Minako said through her own commmunicator.   
"Don't ask me that, that's an Ami question! I'm not the genious." Pluto joked.  
"Heh, that's unlike the serious Puu I know. Hey, that reminds me, will we be able to contact the others and how will we get back?" Usagi questioned turning her confused face sad and confused, she didn't want to be with someone who she didn't know and owned a gun. He was also so quiet, it freacked her out, her friends would be as noisy as they wanted and were always joking around and always, defently cheerful. Minako was a great friend, always happy, joking around, looking at cute guys with her, but right now the seriousness radiated from Minako and Usagi. They knew that they weren't going to get much help from Pluto, and that they'd be lost, but they had to try something that would help.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay!!! I'm done, I tried to get it done quick, so did I? I did?! Thanks! Ü I want to thank again to all those nice people who gave me wonderful complements on my last chapter, I hope this one was as well as the last. And I know, I know, I haven't wrote much about Usagi/Heero or Minako/Duo to be together, but that's next chapter. So ja ne, till next time! Please review about anything, all truth, questions, comments, flames, ect. Thanks Ü!!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!: Sorry eeveryone but I'm getting a new internet accenss. :( It might be a while before I get the next chapter up. But I'l try. Ja ne.  
  



	3. Three

Chapter 3- Legends of Pain  
  
Hi everybody!!! I hope I get this out before aol is cancled. I sorry that this must happen buit that the way it is. This is a UsagiHeero, Minako/Quatre romance. Sorry but I had to change it before I went insane, see I wanted it this way all the time. I wanta thank you for reading and reviewing, I got wonderful reveiws. The last part was: They knew that they weren't going to get much help from Pluto, and that they'd be lost, but they had to try something that would help. Oh yeah, and sorry about the mistake at the very beginning of chapter two, I said it was called Meating New People, but this one should be called that, but it's not that! Big appoleges to the mis-spelling of Wufei. I'll try to get this out fast. So let's get it on!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, sorry, but that's life. :(  
  
::Crys before starts typing:: I do hope I get this out quickly because it has been long already.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They knew that they weren't going to get much help from Pluto, and that they'd be lost, but they had to try something that would help.   
"Well, Usagi, you cannot contact the other senshi, your communicators will not work properly to contact the other senshi, only me because they are made to contact me no matter what, and plus, I see what goes on.  
"Pluto, then what are we going to do? I mean, are we going to have to stay here?" Minako spoke up.  
"I can only tell you that as long as you're there, be on guard, an enemy will fight you. You will have to stay there till someone brings you back or I get to bring you back myself, which might be a while." Pluto answered.  
Wufei looked at them in confusion, he understood little, but got the jist that those two didn't like being there. The girls hadn't bothered asking him where they were and so he hadn't said anything. He was one of those quiet people. Through the communicator, Usagi and Minako saw Pluto look over at Wufei. He, who had been watching with his gun lowered, said "what" in a harsher tone than he had wanted, after all, Pluto just looked at him when he was watching this whole thing.  
"You can put your gun down, Wufei, you think that these girls would harm you or are with OZ.-" Pluto started but got cut off .  
"Puu, you know what's going on, and you haven't explained it to us, please just give us a little information, please?" Usagi said making sure that her tone was one you couldn't refuse; confused, sad, and partically disappointed.  
"Bunny, I can't tell you much, but OZ is not a group you'd be with if you had known about this, and just trust Wufei and his friends, a matter of fact they'll be coming here soon. Wufei, trust them, and please take care of them. That is all I can tell you. ja ne." Pluto said as chatting down stair could be heard. Before Pluto left Usagi and Minako said goodbye as well.  
"How did that person know me?" Wufei demanded to know.  
Minako looked over to Usagi with an expression that read:'Man, we're not alowed to tell, but he has a gun. What know?' So Usagi talked instead. With a sigh she looked back at Wufei and anncounced, "Puu knows everything, she's the guardian of time, and watches the time lines to guard them and make sure destiny is fufilled."   
"Yes, and I'm Santa Clause." Wufei said sarcastecly.  
"It's true, that's why she knew people would be comming, and your name." Minako backed Usagi up.  
"Hrph, well the rest are here, they'll be intrested into meeting you, esspecially Heero and Duo." Wufei said mostly to himslf, but Usagi and Minako heard him very clearly.  
"Uhh..Why would they be intrested into meeting us." MInako wondered nervously.   
"They found you both near...nevermind, I don't trust you even though your friend says I should. I still know that you can't trust a person out of nowhere just because they say your trustable. Come on, move it!" Wufei pointed his pistle to make them go down the stairs. He noticed that they looked like the kind of people standiung up for peace and not fighting, but he still couldn't trust them untill he knew everything about them.   
The three walked down marble stairs and Minako and Usagi were in aww at the size of the mansion. Talking of other guys's voices got louder and Wufie lead them to four teenagers that were maybe one or two years older then Usagi and Minako. Wufie cleared his throwt to get attention. A sandy haired blonde looked over, as did two chestnut haired guys. One of them had a long braid going down to his waist and the other had short hait that went everywhere. Then there was one guy who had light-brown hair that covered half his face making only one eye shown.  
"So they finally woke up, what should we do with them?" Asked the light-brown haired boy/man (sorry what do you call them men or boys, how about guys!!)  
The cold looks the two blonde girls receved sent chills down their spines, why were they like this, where they going to kill them? Only two looked nicer not to kill them, buyt still glared at them, were the guy with sandy hair and the guy with the braid.  
"I suggest we kill them, that would be easiest." Wufei said this making the two girls go white as ghoste.  
"No, maybe later but I want all the information we can get from them, then kill them." (I think we know who said this:}) The teenager with short dark hair said.   
"Hey now Heero, look at them do they really look like they would be with OZ or do they look like they would be with Relena and try to get peace?!" The blonde haired said. Both Minako and Usagi were in a state which they couldn't speak because they were to scared out of their wits, but he had made them feel some-what better.   
"Hey, what's with the quietness? Say something, one of you." (Ahhhh!! I can't do this anymore, I have to say their names, oh well, they will say thier names soon.) The guy with the braid said.  
Calming down some, Usagi started a small conversation, "Uhhmm...I'm Usagi." (I just realized something, I have WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!! AHHHHH! Sorry, but this does hurt my story's feelings.)  
"Did you find out anything about them?" The short chestnut haird boy said to Wufei.  
"Not much,but they have no clue about OZ and were supprised when I mentioned that there were people in space. They act as if they're from the past. But I think that they are working undercover for OZ." Wufei predicted, growling. "We should kill them before they can report anything to OZ."  
"HEY!! No! I won't let you kill Usagi! As long as I'm alive, there's no way you can get past me to her!" Minako yelled as she knew she had to protect the princess of the moon.  
::click:: a sound was made that reported that someone was holding a gun up and ready to fire.  
"Don't move a muscle. Why are you so pretective of this girl? You're with OZ, aren't you? Or you wouldn't care about death, because you wouldn't have anything to OZ other wise you would have stayed calm at our threat." The guy with cold hatred eyes (Heero) said.  
"Minako! Stop it! You don't have to do this. We may have just gotten here for no reason, may have injuries, may be getting threats of death, but whatever they are talking about we don't know about so it shouldn't bother us. I don't care about what your destiny is, mine includes you so I want you alive, you are one of my best friends and I'm keeping it that way!" Usagi yelled with tears in her eyes. (Okay what this means is that Minako is destined to give her life for Serenity anytime, but that's not what Usagi wants.)  
"Hey can we stop this insanity, look they say that they don't know about OZ or the space colonies, and they sure seem like it too. I have a feeling we can and should trust them." The platimun-blonde said kindly looking at the two with sympothy.  
"Yeah, I agree with Q-man. But I think we should introduce ourselves and get to know each other better. I'm Duo Maxwell." The braided teenager said looking at Usagi's frightend, sad face, which cheered up a little since 'Q-man' and Duo started being a lot kinder then the others.  
"I'm Quatre Rebubo Winner." He said. (Sp on his mid name. Sorry about that)  
"Trowa Burten." Came the sighlent, light haird guy. "And these are Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang."  
"I'm Anio Minako." Was all that came out of the blonde."  
"Tskuino Usagi is my full name."   
Heero still kept a gun in his hand but lowered it. *I still can't trust them, Duo and Quatre may belaive them, but still there's no telling who they are comepletly. Who does he think he is, just going away and saying our names out loud and clear, they could be with OZ...*  
"Hey man, loosen up a bit, it's not like they have guns." Duo said to Heero.  
"Watch-it, I don't know why, but I'm not going to kill for telling them our names..." Heero growled.  
"I'm lucky this time, how many times have I got the threat that I'd be killed?" Duo whispered into Quatre's ear. Quatre smiled and whispered back, "A lot. Guess you are lucky, but Heero won't kill you if you stay on his side plus, he needs you to help out."  
"Tell us about yourselves." Wufei said almost harshly. They got the hint. "Everything."  
"Usagi, should we start from the beginning? Years before?" Minako asked.  
"I don't think we have a choice." Usagi answered, knowing what MInako ment. "Wanna start?"  
"Naw, you have more memories and you are the princess." Minako said smailing, knowing that this would arouse attention and they would listen the whole time duing Usagi's story. Usagi frowned though.  
"You're a PRINCESS?!!" Duo yelled out in shook, she was only wearing casual cloths.  
"No wonder why you were so pretective of her." Heero said calmly with no emotion showing.  
"Minako, don't use formalty and call me Usagi, NOT Princess!" Usagi warned. "Let me start from the beginning. Over 1,000 years ago, on the moon, which were I and my compandions had a kingdom called the Moon Kingdom, a wonderful time aroused,The Silver Millenium. I had fallen in love with Prince Endimion, who was from the Earth. The Silver Millenium was made up of many planets, but the Earth was not included. Every night we had parties and Endimion visited me one night. The guards tried to stop him, but my mother, Queen Serenity, alowed him. He said that Queen Beryal of the nega-verse was attacking Earth and that that he had to go back to fight for Earth, but he wanted to stay with me for the night. Instead of Queen Beryal attacking Earth, she came to the moon, without warning, and attacked..." The mamories that Usagi had to go through was so painful for the two, but more for Usagi, for she had every deteal photoghraphed into her memory. A crystal tear fell, followed by more pearls of tears. She continued on, "Queen Beryal's minions...killed the Sailor Senshi with the help of...Endimion." At this moment the pain built up in her heart was so stroung she choked and sobbed only harder. The moon cymbol shown upon her head, brightly. Minako, who was trying to forget these sertain memories, and had to remember them was in pain as well, no, she did not feel the pain of betrayal. Only hatred for Mamorou. Usagi's clothing melted away, replaced with a white dress, Serenity's dress. Her dress flowed all the way beyoned her feet. With golden rings, her dress straped around herchest and back. A pearl-colored ribbion, that matched her dress, was posted at her waist and ending near her ankles. A few gasp were heard of this tranceforemation. Minako's symbol of Venus shown brightly and she also tranceformed into a Princess. She had on a long golden yellow-orange dress that went to her toes. Spaggetti-straps wraped around her shoulders, and a cherry ribbion met her head. She had become Princess Minako because the moon princess is in her presence for NOT fighting. (Don't yell at me.) Usagi looked over at Minako, smiled weakly, still having tears in her eyes.  
"Weak wome- *Thwap* -n." Wufei said as he got smacked by Duo.  
"Man, can't you see that this bothers them?" Duo said, not being his happy-go-lucky self.  
"Sorry about that, don't mind Wufei when he says that. Please go on." Quatre said.  
"I ran, I ran and grabbed a sword that belonged to all the senshi. I committed suicide. After that, Endimion was murdered by Beryal, she said that she would reward him, but she lied. Mother was in so much pain, knowing that this had happened and that my the senshi and I had died . She took the Silver Imperium Crysal and sent eveyone, including Endimion, Beryal, Luna and Artimas to a new future on Earth. With the last strength she had she said, 'In the name of the moon, you will be happy again.' We were reborn on Earth." At this time, Serenity became Usagi again, Princess Minako also became in civilian form. Usagi looked away for a moment, then back and continues. "Minako, since you were the first senshi, would you like to take over?"   
Minako let out a sigh, she hated, truley hated looking back on the memories that she had been through. But she had only told Usagi about it, so she would tell because she had to. "Okay. After we were reborn we lived normal lives, we didn't know each other at first though. I first lived in Japan where, one day when I was 12, a white told me I was Sailor V. In a few years of fighting evil, I went to London." A long pause took Minako into the memories which she wish Pluto to erase. Of corse she had asked Pluto once, but Pluto refused saying 'These memories, you'll want them later.' No she never had wanted them since that day. But Minako didn't know that Usagi had wanted to do the same thing about her own memories of the Moon Kingdom. She went on with her story with an encouraging look from Usagi. "I fought against an organization called the Dark Agancy. There was another person beside me fighting with me, he was Bandit Ace, Ace was also Danburite and was using his way of fighting to lead me to Kunzite. My best friends, Alan and Kitrina, were the only ones that knew I was Sailor V. I liked Alan, but Kitrina loved him more, one day when I was in an explosion from a builing lead to beleive that Sailor V was dead, I left Alan and Kitrina to be together. But before I left England, I...I don't want to talk about it." Minako said running to any place but near those guys. Usagi, knowing what had happened, followed her yelling back to the others, "Leave her alone, she wouldn't even tell you that much if it wasn't for me starting! Mina, where are you going?" But Quatre and Duo ran after the two.   
"I don't get this, I beleive I heard a legend like this before, but legends aren't true. Then again they changed in a sec to Princesses, which is very strange." Quatre yelled over to Duo.  
"Yeah, man, I heard that same story before, I got to hear it a lot when I was a baby." Duo called back.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ohh, should I quite here for the chapter? Humm...yes, I'm that mean! Okay, sorry it took so long. If I get reviews I'll write faster. So: read+reveiws= nest chapter out sooner! It's good for the both of us. Ja ne for now! ~Steph 


	4. Four

Hi all again!! Glad you're still reading! Oh I'm so happy, I just love writing! This is the fourth chapter, already!! Kay, last I wrote that Minako ran off, Usagi following her, with Quatre and Duo behing her. Duo and Quatre had both heard legends of the story Usagi and Minako were telling them. I know you all hated that stupid cliff hanger, but I enjoy writing cliff hangers! ::Evil smirk on face:: Heh heh, I can do a bigger one this time! Kay, I know that I still have that thing set to Steph83008@aol.com, but I'm going to aolmail.aol.com and checking things out there. Anyway, I think I blabbered on enough, so on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, well it'd be hard to own it anyway, all that work and stuff, but I love to draw too!  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Yeah, man, I heard that same story before, I got to hear it a lot when I was a baby." Duo called back.   
The two piolets ran on. The girls hadn't left the mansion, but that place was huge! They started checking doors, putting there ears up to them to see if they were inside talking.  
_______________________________Meanwhile (Usagi & Minako)____________________________  
  
Minako continued running, being chased after by Usagi. *I can't tell them, no, this is different then Usagi. How could I when they want to kill us?*  
"Minako, please it's alright." Usagi cried out to her friend. "Please stop running!"  
But she went on. A door came into veiw, like many doors have, passing it, she entered one next to it. The room turned out to be a bedroom. She dove on the bed flopping her face into a pillow. Usagi sat beside her friend after closing the door. She watched as Minako's sholders went up and down, making it clear that she was crying.  
"Minako...It's going to be okay." Usagi said softly, trying to comfort Minako, but her heart, deep down was screaming 'I want to explode and cry too!' butUsagi held on, still at the the point of tears.   
"No, Usagi, don't you see? We don't know where we are, we can't contact anyone but Pluto, she won't even help us out, we have to tell them our idenities, we have to tell our past in pain, and on top of all that they still want to kill us! They don't beleive us and all we can do is sit here, and just wait for death to come, well I don't want to!...Usagi, please don't think I'm yelling at you. I'm just so tired of the build up pain. I know I'm being self-centered, I'm sorry." Minako said in all mixed emotions.  
"Minako, I uderstand you better then anyone. I know what you feel. Your not self-centered. But you are right, this may not work well..." The two continued conversation (you get the idea of there conversation and were it's heading)   
But what they didn't know was before Minako started listing reasons why it wasn't going to be okay, Duo had found the door they were in. They had gone to doors and put there ears up to them to hear any movements, voices, ect. Duo had heard "Minako... it's going to be okay" and told Quatre to come over there. They listened to there conversation, still clueless on why they were so upset, well Duo was, Quatre had a guess. As the girls talked on they mentioned names of Ami, Rei, Makoto, Sestuna, Michiru, Hakura, and Hotaru. As they listened on in the girls' converation, the next thing took them by suprise.  
"That baka Mamorou, poor Chibi Usa, what will happen to your daughter? Usagi, you must feel horrible. Oh Usagi, don't cry!"   
Through the door, Quatre could see Duo's eyes bulging, Quatre, himself, had his jaw dropped.  
"What!? She's a mother at that age!?! I can't believe it." Duo said looking disappointed.  
"I..I...what!? Yeah I agree with you."  
~inside room~  
"I'm okay Minako-chan, it's just that, I love her so much, and I think that she's worth it to have to be with him. And she came to me, hated me, loved me, and has done so much, I...did you hear something?"  
"Huh? You heard it too? I thought it was just me." Minako replied.   
~Outside door~  
"Oh man, Quatre, they heard us, we should go." Duo whispered low enough so that the girls didn't hear.  
Quatre nodded his responce, and the two left.  
The door swung open, Usagi had an angree look upon her face, Minako, confused.  
"Hey, stop that, mad don't suit you." Minako said looking at Usagi.   
"Well that's rude to spy on us! I swear!"  
"Yeah, I'll say. Wel,l where should we go, I mean, they found out about part of our past, so we just can't leave them to tell the world, can we?"  
"I know, Minako, I just don't know what to do, Puu told us to trust them...but they don't trust us, this is so hard. Maybe Puu can help us out more. Puu, come in, please...Setsuna, we don't know what to do. We wanted to ask you for advice, I know we just talked to you."  
"Huh, hey, you know the Gardian of Time has a lot to do. Okay, what was it you wanted?" *We want to know we should do about those people, they know about the Moon Kingdom, they know about what happened on it, and they know partly of Minako's past. What do you suggest?* Pluto thought what Usagi should say. `ding` She was right, Usagi said exactly those words. (I'm too lazy to type it all again) "Well I suggest you finish telling them, Minako you can do it. If they hear the whole story, they might understand why you want it to be a secret."  
"Okay. That makes a little sence." Usagi agreed. Minako stayed sighlent for a little bit.  
"Minako, are you oaky with this?" Pluto asked.  
"Yeah, it's just, they don't trust us, why do you think they'll believe us? And we just met them, do you think we can trust people who want to kill us?" Minako answered.  
"Now I don't know if that's all true, Quatre, Duo, and Trowa never threatened death to you, right. And after what happened with you both, becomeing princesses right in front of their eyes, I think they'd beleive you. And this is me talking, you can trust them, but remember what I said before, there will be an enemy you will have to face, and these people might..." Sestuna was talking when suddenly the comunicators faded out. Usagi and Minako thought it was because of the car that hit Usagi's.  
"Oh no, what happened?! What was she saying?!" Usagi yelled a little too loud.  
"Ahh! Man, why can't anything work out?!" Minako said just as loud.  
Fast footstep came their way, it was the five boys they met earlier. (Obviously) They saw that the two had communicators in their hands. Heero raisedailor Pluto." Minako yelled letting her annoiance get the upper hand of her. *Setsuna, please don't mind.* "But if you don't mind, our comminicators broke! Now we don't even know what she was saying to us!"  
"Minako, please, watch what you say." Usagi warned.ring Usagi's comment.  
Heero looked at Duo and Quatre, who weren't with him when before they got here. "What did you find out?"   
"Usagi has a child, Ami, supposably, has the brains to help rescue them, Rei, if Ami dosen't find them, will use 'psychic powers' to find them. Makoto can battle past anybody holding the 'hostage'. This guy named Mamorou, upsets them, and he's the father of Usagi child, Chibi Usa." Duo answered.  
"Well, you have qutie the friends, a child at that age, injustice." Wufei stated.  
#Usagi looses her cool.# "Duo, I cannot believe you would say anything that has to do with me or Minako, or my friends, because we all know you don't know us and that you would NEVER judge someone when you just met them! You make mrystal come toe!" A bright light enraptured Usagi as the crystal came to her.   
*Please grant my heart's wishes.* A silverish light enclosed everyone within the household.  
Heero, Quarte, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo screamed out in pain as the sliver light enclosed them in a silver bubble, tossing them rapidly around erasing memories and inplanting new ones. They soon were dropped to the ground laying there unconscinence. Usagi and Minako were than wrapped in the silver bubble, but instend of erasing memories, they just recieved new ones. They laid there, their minds clinging to the new memory. The five gundam piolets woke up, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Heero, Dou, Usagi, and Minako all got up at the same time. Every body looked at each other with mild confusion written on their faces. Including Heero!   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Yes I know, it's a lot shorter then the others. The reason why is because I have a major amount of writter's block streaming through my head! Ag, the worst disease of them all!! OKay I wanna know what it needs, bad, good, needs improvement? And I have made changes, I am keeping it a Heero/Usagi Minako/Quatre. I know what your thinking, when is it going to get romantic, well this time it's not love at first sight, sure they think they're cute and all, but personallity is imporatant! If you have a good idea for my story I'd be more then glad to hear it! I've been thinking for days, what should happen, but nothing ever enters my mind! ::Sighs, and gasp for air:: Well enough blabbering, ja ne!! 


	5. Five

Chapter 5-   
  
Hia people, I'm back and at it again, oh and I still have writer's block, too bad that hammer didn't work. :( Okay, if this sucks, just give me ideas, I might use them. If you like this, still give me ideas... I wanna thank the people who gave me feedback, and I really don't feel like blabbering on, so on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. (We all know that)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Every body looked at each other with mild confusion written on their faces. Including Heero! Each person just started at each other for a while.  
  
_______________________________Time Gates__________________________________________  
  
Pluto watched what just happened in deep shock.   
*This wasn't suppose to happen, oh no! What if I sent them too early?! Oh Kami, help me, I'm in a load of trouble when Queen Serenity sees this...*   
"Sestuna, what happened?" Came a voice that trembled with concern and a little bit of fear.  
Pluto gulped sighlently before turning around to face the mother of Usagi, Queen Serenity. She bowwed before the Queen Serenity. "My Queen, I have a feeling that the princesses and I have somehow disruppted time and destiny. I should be punished by you, and the future queen and king, I have ruined the future for the worlds." Answered Pluto almost so quietly that Queen Serenity had to breth sighlently.  
"Sestuna, we can fix this, I will not allow you to be punished. Destiny comes by itself sometimes, and this is one of those times. Knowing my daughter and the prince, no matter what, they'll come together, as well as the others. It may take more time, but try to control this things to make destiny come as it should. My daughter, she shouldn't have been that mad at Duo, they are, after all, very much alike, my son and my daughter are." A tear slid down Queen Sereinty's face, then she continued on. "I hate not have been able to watch him, because all the time I had to watch Usagi, making sure she kept Tokyo under contol with the others. Sestuna, make it seem as if the gundam boys and Usagi and Minako are already friends, but not extream friends so that they do become friends on their own..."  
Pluto gasped as she realised how dumb she had been, not watching Tokyo, to see how the senshi were taking the news. "Queen Serenity, what about Tokyo and the other girls?! Small Lady, ahh, she'll be coming there right now, oh no! Small Lady won't find her mother or Minako there, she'll be so sad! My queen, can I send her to Usagi?"  
"Oh dear, hai, you must, she'll be overcomed with joy to be there. If the future king or my daughter comes to say anything about this, just say I allowed you to do this. I must be going now, with Chibiusa there, maybe a spark can be lit...Goodbye." And with that Queen Serenity disappeared. Pluto mentally said goodbye.  
She opened up a portal to see into the past day to see how things were. (Now this is since Usagi and Minako fell through the portel)   
Past day  
  
"Ahh Mina could you hold this a sec?" Usagi's shoelaces were untied, Pluto watched this again, but she also had to see what happened after this.  
"Sure." Usagi plopped the blanket into Mina's arms and Mina stumbbled into the street trying not to trip over the blanket. Usagi looked up and seen a car heading straight for Minako.   
"Minako look out!" Usagi shouted. But it was to late the blanket was just to much to handle with the clothes and the pillow. Mina started screaming. Usagi raced out in the street her shoelaces still untied. She pushed Minako out of the way and tripped on her shoelaces they both landed into the grass but Usagi's senshi communicator was hit and it caused a weird reaction. Minako's communicator started beeping as the electricity went into her watch. Underneath them a portal opened and they fell in the last thing they heard was: "Stupid kids watch where your going!" The driver yelled as he drove on. Pluto saw the last of the two girls disappear.  
  
~Tskininoes house~  
::Ring Ring::  
"Hello?" Ilene answered the phone.  
"Oh hello, Mrs. Tskininoe, is Usagi there?" A male voice came through.  
"Oh, Mamorou, she's sleeping over a friends house." Ilene's voice went a little harder as she talked to Mamorou.  
Luna, who had been listening, got confused. Mamorou hadn't called since there break-up. Her cat-hearing was very good so she was able to hear Mamorou.   
"It's important, can you tell me which friend?" Mamorou asked.  
*Important, eh?* "Minako's house." Ilene replied plainly.  
"Thanks, bye."  
"Goodbye."  
Luna, who was courious of why Mamorou would call, headed towards Minako's house.  
::click::  
  
~Anio's house~  
::Ring Ring::  
"Hello, Anio residence."  
"Is Usagi there?" Mamorou asked.  
"No, not yet,...Mamorou.   
*Mamorou, why would he want Usagi? Hmm, I better talk to Luna about this. But first I want to hear the rest.*  
"Can you have her call me when she gets there?" Mamoru asked.  
"Uh, iie! I shall not be allowing any relationships to evelop under this house, because Usagi is too young! You are an old decreapted fart compared to her! Good bye!" ::slam::   
With the a=end of the strange conversation, Artimas left to head towards Luna.  
  
~Mamorou's apartment~  
"Well how rude! Then I'll just go to her house...I'm going to be the King of the Earth, then, just then will I get what I want. Even if it takes to be married to that ungrateful, spoiled, wretched, little wench!"   
  
~On the Street~  
*Man, that was strange, why would Mamorou want to talk to Usagi? I thought they were mad at each other. Well, not Usagi, she's never mad at anyone, but that Mamorou, I just don't trust him...Good thing I'm going to Usagi's place, this way I'll see Usagi and Minako on the way, and I'll be able to talk to Luna.* "Rrreeoowwww!!"   
"Oh poor kitty, I'm so sorry, I nearly ran you down with my bike. Hey I've seen you before, your that kitty that walks with Minako. Oh, I haven't talked to her in a while. She was reallly nice to me when those kids didn't believe Sailor Moon existed." A little girl came out of nowhere, on a bike, nearly killing Artimas.   
*Hey isn't that Miyeka?* (Can't remeber her name) "Meow ::purr::" That was one thing hard for Artimas or Luna to do, but any other cat was able, very easily to do, was purr.  
"Well kitty, my mom will be mad if I don't get home soon, I'm sorry about the accident. Ja ne, kitty!"   
Artimas sweat dropped and continued on. Turning a corner, he saw Luna up the road a little way. Seeing no cars or people there, yelled "Luna!" and ran up to her.  
"Artimas, what are you doing here?" Luna asked.  
"I was on the way towards you." They both said at the same time and blushed a little.  
"Artimas, Mamorou called for Usagi. I-" Luna started but got cut off.  
"He did the same at Minako's house. Mrs. Anio went berserk on him. I don't get why he'd bother with her now, unless it had to be with Sailor Senshi bussiness, but I doubt that, I mean we always find out what goes on first. Usagi don't want anything to do with mamorou's personal life anymore, unless it's Sailor Senshi bussiness." Artimas responded.  
"Exactly. So I wanted to talk this over. Let's go somewhere safe to talk."  
Luna and Artimas talk, but cannot find any reason why Mamorou would call, so they head to each's home.  
  
~Mamorou's apartment~  
*I guess I can leave. I'm not about to let her to meet the ugly baka who she will love.* He (Ort should I say IT) was in the kitchen, driking coffee. He glanced over to the counter. *Just in case* He thought as he saw a sharp cooking knife, about to be used for NOT it's purpose.   
::Slam:: The door flew closed and he went down the stairs. Getting his car out, he drove with an insane look on his face to the Anio's house. As he had driven on, he thought that that would be crazy to use the knife on Usagi, but it would make her come. Then he thought how much more he weighed and how much more physically strong he was then her, and decided not to bring the knife. He arrived at the house and knocked at the door to be answered by Mrs. Anio.  
"Hello? Oh.Why are you here? I said not to call, that doesn't mean you can just walk rght up here! Get out of my yard" She said growling.  
"Is Usagi here yet?!" Mamorou said impaciently. "It doesn't matter, I'll stay here till she gets here."  
"Get out of here, or I'll call the police!" She threaghtened.  
"And what would you tell them, I came here to see if Usagi was here?! I'm only here to tell something important to her. Now just calm down. I'll just wait for her to arrive."  
"I don't think so. This is MY house and I'll tell the police that you're barging in on my property!"  
"Fine. I'll be leaveing now." And he left without saying goodbye or receiving one either.  
Mrs. Anio slammed the door. "Be carefull, Usagi, Minako. I'm sorry, to be so strict on you, Minako, it's just you stay so young, when the world is so cruel. You have wonderful friends and you will always keep them. Usagi, please, please stay away from Mamorou, he is one of those cruel people." Mrs. Anio (I need her name!!) said. She had an inner feeling that something, something horrible had happened to her daughter and youjo. (adopted daughter, I'm just sayin' that Usagi's like a daughter to her.) As a few minuties passed she grew tired, so she got up, found a peice of paper and a pen and wrote a note to Minako and Usagi.  
  
Dear Minako and Usagi,  
I have gone to bed, when you get home, make yourself at home. But get to bed early enough so that you feel okay in the morning. Usagi, Mamorou came and wanted to see you. I made him leave. Ja ne and goodnight.  
Love,  
Mom  
  
She set this by the door where they'd be able to see it and went to sleep. But what she didn't know was that Mamorou had not went home, instead he left in an area to spy and see when they'd come in. It got late and he got tired so he just left.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Okay everyone, sorry it took a long time, but I enjoyed this. I still have nowhere to go from the gundam guys and Usagi and Minako, so through through ideas at me. I love your comments you gave me! And my sis (Serenity6456) is getting on now. So Ja ne! Tell me what you think! Jaa now! 


	6. Six

Chapter Six: Rei's surprise  
  
Hi everybody, I'm glad I got reveiws! Hey it's summer so you know what that means? I think it means more time for writing! But if I'm too busy hanging out, you know chillin'. Well, you get the picture. I think I'm going to continue with the other world for a bit, cause I have an idea. But I'll write about Usagi and Minako soon enough. Anyway. I wanna say to PrincessVenus, that Serenity6456 reveiwed your story, the Labyrith, and that was actually me, see I was under my sis's name, I forgot to switch. Oops, well that's about it. I'm ssssssooooooooooo sorry that I took forever to get more out, I mean, when no idea pops into your mind, you're in trouble! By the way, you guys must read my sis's and my friends stories! (Serenity6465 is my sis and Sailor MJBR is my friend, and Peaches 'N Cream is my other friend) Okay enough babbling on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
It got late and he got tired so he just left.   
  
~*The next day*~  
There was no sign of Usagi or Minako anywhere, Mrs. Anio was very frightened. She thought that Mamorou might have kidnapped them, for the way he was acting last night, wasn't very pleasing to her. They had never came home that night either. And when it came 7:00 am....  
  
~7:00~  
::dong dong::  
The late bell sounded, like any other day at school.  
"Oh Usagi is late again, as usual, she'll come running in fast and start apoligizing, like usual. 5...4...3...2...1...0 now! Huh, nani, where is she?" Ms. Huruna, Usagi's teacher said quietly to herself, used to the normal events.  
  
~At lunch~  
Ami and Makoto were talking about how Usagi wasn't there when Rei came running up.   
"Hey, Ami, Makoto, where's Usagi? Hey Minako isn't here either, usually she get's here before me, well, where's Usagi?"  
"I don't know, Usagi told me that she was spending the night at Minako's place, but I told her that we had school in the morning." Ami informed.  
"I guess Meatball Head found it hard to get up without Luna waking her up." Rei remarked.  
"Rei, that was mean, Usagi is just not a mourning person. But I'm really worried, I mean Artimas was there to wake them up, and they couldn't have gotten sick, 'cause they were fine yesterday. What do you think could have happened, Ami?" Makoto asked, concerned was written on her face.  
"Well, I can't figure this one out, we should be careful. The enemy might be up to something. We'll visit them, that is if they are still there. I got a bad feeling about this." Ami stated.  
"I'll do a fire reading as soon as I get home. Mako, you should meet up with Ami to visit Usagi and Minako it that okay?" Rei questioned.  
"Yeah, sure." "Hai." Came their replies.   
  
~After School, Rei's Temple~  
"Oh, Great Fire, tell me what I seek. Let me know what's wrong with Usagi and Minako." Rei said in front of the Sacred Fire. Closing her eyes, and coming into a trance, Rei serveral minutes, she found it imposssible to find anyting. But something tugged on her mind, like she still needed to know something important. "Great fire, tell me where Usagi and Minako are!" Something very, very distant called out to Rei's mind. It took so much inner strength to get her answer, that it seemed as if something was tring to block her out. Images raced through her mind. Images of Usagi and Minako unconsious in a bed, of guns pointed at them, and of them turing into princesses, what! Why were they in princess form?! Then there were five other people, all guys, two with chestnut brown hair, one with light brown hair, one with black hair, and one with platinum blonde hair. Three of them seemed to call out to her.The one with a braid had Usagi's same smile and eyes. The other chestnut haired guy with cold eyes gave Rei a feeling of importance. And the other was the platinum haired one, which also seemed familar. Then suddenly, Rei stopped, she wouldn't have wanted to, but it was lkike she hit a mental block. She couldn't read anymore. It was like something or someone blocked her out of it. Trying with all her might she had in her to clinge on to the reading, Rei's Mars symbol peirced on her forhead. No, something was wrong, this wasn't only using mental power, but physical energy too. Sweat trickled along the side of her face and her symbol burned upon her forhead. She used the last of her strength back with an "Ahh!"  
Chad heard this and ran in thinking that Rei might have burnt herself.  
"Are you alright?! Rei, you've got to be careful!"  
Rei was always able to feel when her symbol was on her forhead, there would be a little tingleing feeling but this time it was burning, it really felt like her forhead was burning. Hopeing Chad hadn't seen, Rei ran out of the room, limping, saying, "I'm fine!" Chad was very confused, he shrugged leaving.  
Rei plopped flat on her bed, breathing heavily. It was a good thing she still had her comminuicator on. She pressed a button for Murcury and a button for Jupiter and talked into it very quietly. "Hey...come(gasping still)...to..my place...don't transform...ja ne."  
Confused faces shown through, but they shrugged it off. A few minutes later, Ami and Makoto came in the shrine. They walked to Rei's where they found a worn out, exhausted Rei, with her Mar's smybol upon her forehead.   
"Rei!Oh Kami! What happened to you?!" Makoto asked with feice panic running through her body. Ami was speachless and very confused to say the least. After a few seconds she took out her main computer and started to analyze Rei for a solution.   
"Ami," Rei said flatly.  
"Wait," Ami replied.  
"Ami,"   
"Wait,"   
AMI!" Rei's voice tore through Ami's blocked ears.  
"What?"  
"Thats not going to help much," Rei explained. Ami gave up, and put her mini computer away.  
"Well, what happened?"  
"I sat down to do my reading, I felt strange vibes, so I first asked to know what was wrong with Usagi and Minako, but nothing happened..." and Rei told them everything, even how the five boys felt familar. By this time Rei's smybol had disappered.  
Each senshi felt a need to be with Usagi and Minako, but they also felt a feeling of familar. Nobody spoke of the feeling that they know the piolets.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
End of chapter nu-huh! I'm sorry I took forever to get this out, but you kno whow you loose your head over the summer. I'm also starting a new story soon, and I hope you'll read it. jaa ~Chibi Steph 


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven:   
Alright, I'm at it again! This time, hopefully I won't take forever to post it! I'm also working on a story dedicated to PrincessVenus, tee hee! I'm loosing inspiraton. I was thinking about dropping this story, I think that nobody is reading it. But some poeple reveiwed and wanted more so I'm getting this chapter out. On with the chapter!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Nobody spoke of the feeling that they know the piolets. But instead braught upon a conversation of the reading and how they were going to find their princess, Usagi, and their friend and fellow senshi, Minako.  
"No way!" An angry Makoto yelled. "This can't be! So you're saying that where ever Usagi and Minako may be, they are around these guys with guns!? NO! Kuso! We can't even be with them! Shittamah! So what are we going to do about this?"   
"Well, I'm going to try to read more, but if I get tired I'll have to quite. I swear, it took a lot of energy out of me." Rei respounded.  
"I'll try to find them with my computer, but it might take a while, I'll start it today, when I get home."  
"Okay, that gives you things to do for searching for them but what am I suppose to do?!" Makoto asked feeling guilty that she couldn't help her princess or her friend.  
"You could always try to find them by looking around Tokyo,look for a mansion. That's what I think they were in. I'm going to start my reading, Ami, you should go home and start your computer program, Mako, if you start now it'd be better."  
"Hai, of course I'm going to look for them!" Makoto said determendly.  
"I'll be leaving now, ja ne." Ami replied leaving.  
"Rei, I haven't ever seen any mansions besides that one, and it's that one were those people live that opened up that restaraunt in their house. Where am I going to look?" Makoto asked thinking a mansion would be easy to find, and there wasn't many of those around.  
"Well, I know that's what this is like, I'm not sure if they went out of town, but I don't think so, this town is big, and they don't go areas without telling their parents. I don't know, you did call them didn't you?" Rei asked Makoto.  
"Yeah, before we came here. It was strange. I called Minako's place and asked if they were there, sick, and stayed home because of it. The way Mina's mom was got me freaked out. After I asked that to her she said, 'I wish they were sick and stayed home, those girls never came back to me last night! If they were sick they wouldn't be gone.' I tried to comfort her but it was hard. I think we all should go and try to comfort Mrs. Tskinoe (sp) and Mrs. Anio. They both are beyond sad." Makoto answered. "Usagi's mom was thinking that Mamorou did something to them because she said she received a call from Mrs. Anio and that Mamorou dropped by at her house. I also found out that Mamorou called both the Tskinos' and the Anios' and then went over at Minako's plae looking for Usagi. If he did anything to her I will bash that (red gold fish...opps that's an inside joke ^_^;;) a-hole in like a punching bag!"  
"Okay, Mako, calm down. I really need to start on my reading, what information you gave me isn't enough. I need some time to do my reading. I think you should start looking for a mansion or something that can help the situation."  
"Hai, okay, ja ne, Rei." With that Makoto left Rei alone.  
Makoto walked down the sidewalk. The day was not a beautiful one. The sky had darkend and the clouds were getting to become a grayish (is that a word? It is now!) color. The sky had turned teal blue, giving signs of a storm. It had not started raining, but you knew, if you looked at the sky, that th4ere was going to be rain, and lightning, and thunder.   
*Thunder. Usagi was always terible fightened from it, she would run over to one of our houses and 'hide out' from the thunder when she was always able to be at her place instead.*  
"Hey, Mako, what are you doing out when ity's going to storm?" Andrew (sorry US name) asked from Crown Arcade.   
"Well I was looking for Usagi and Minako, you haven't seen them lately have you?" Makoto questioned hopefully.  
"Iie. Sorry I couldn't help you. Why don't you come inside stay here for a bit?" Andrew insisted.  
"Okay." Makoto said depressed.  
"Hey if you do find them, tell Minako that a new racing game came in. Kay?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure." *Ah! Dangit! Why these things that remind me of them. They were really good friends, that's why. Stop it, Makoto! They ARE really great friends, there not gone!* "I'll have a soda while I'm here."  
"OKay.....Here you go." Andrew said handing her a soda. (that's green. aren't they always green, I wonder what kinda pop that is...)  
The little bell that was hung on the door to sound if someone went in or out, sounded. Makoto lookjed up from her soda to see who it was.  
"Hey, Mamorou." Andrew greeted.  
Makoto got up and ran to Mamorou, picking him up from his shirt. "You a-hole! What have you done with Usagi and Minako?! Huh?! TELL ME!"   
"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything! Get off me, you bitch. I'm leaving."  
"NO, I'm leaving, here's the money for the soda, Andrew."   
Mako gritted her teeth as she walked down the road. It was now storming. She didn't care if she got wet. She didn't care if she died, she had failed protecting her princess, and lost two of her very most closest friends. She looked up at the sky, thunder, storms, that was all to be seen. Thunder, she controled it. But her heart and soul wasn't in it's cheery mood. The thunder reacted with Makoto's down mood.  
"AH! WHY! Why couldn't I be there?! Why my friends. Why the princess?! AHHHHH!" A crash of thunder naged loudly and lightening hit next around her. Lightening hit around her, so fast and it kept striking around her about two feet away from her in every direction. Circleing her, threaghtening to hit her, but she knew it wouldn't. Her Jupiter sign shown brightly with it giving a feeling of it elericuting her, but not harming her. Electricity swam throughout her body. Her eyes got glossy, and her mind gave a clear mental picture of the town, scanning for Usagi and Minako. Not finding either of them, her mind searched anywhere outside of the city. Her eyes began to blink rapidly, as she found what she was looking for. As she saw what Rei saw she felt pain, happiness, de sha vu, and sorrow. The same thing that Rei saw, Makoto now saw too, watching this her body began weakening, energy seeped out of her body and into the world. The last thing she saw was a blonde boy and a boy with a braid running after Usagi and Minako. Minako was upset very bad, what was wrong with her? Makoto just didn't understand. Nor what happened to herself, she never had these powers befoer, first Rei has this vision, now she somehow, out of the blue, gets powers that she never could have had before. Her body lay on the cement of the sidewalk. Her body was violently shaking and her Jupiter symbol shown with a pale green glow. *Oh great! It's happening to me. Why though, Rei is the one that sees visions? I feel like I could just die now, why not? The princess is nowhere to be found, Minako's gone too, my body feels dead, my soul is crushed, there's no love for me, I have no reason now, for living...or do I?* Tears whelmed in Makoto's eyes. There was no way, she thought, was possible to make anything worse, but she was wrong. She began to hear footsteps getting louder, and louder. *KUSO! No I'm too weak to get up, and my stupid symbol is shining! They'll know for sure I'm a sailor senshi. At least I've stopped shaking.*  
~*~  
Artimas walked around looking for his partner, and his love's partner. (minako and usagi) He neared a corner and could see around it, but he couldn't see a whole lot around the corner. *What the heck!? Mako on the ground and her symbol shining?! That's not good, I hope nobody's coming. Artimas started running faster and yelled the girl's name out. What he didn't know was that there was somebody else around.  
~*~  
Makoto heard Artimas's voice, but knew that he wasn't the one making the footsteps, for only a person running could make that loud of footsteps. *Oh kuse, no!*  
"Makoto? Makoto, are you okay? Who's talking to you?" A male voice asked in a worried tone.  
"K-K-Ken?" Makoto asked frightened yet she eased a lot. How was she going to ewxplain this to him, oh he had a great time to show up in Tokyo.  
~*~  
Artimas heard all this and knew there was no way to exscape from telling Ken the truth, but maybe he didn't have to show up and freak Ken out that he could talk.  
~*~  
"Mako, what's wrong? Oh kami, no. What hapened? Did somebody attack you?" Ken asked running up to her. He nelt by her, seeing the jupiter symbol on her, he didn't understand. He knew that each sailor senshi had symbols of their respctive planets, but she wasn't a senshi, was she? Of course he had noticed that his best friend, Mako, and Sailor Jupiter had the same earings, and they were about the same height, but he just thought it as a cuwincidence. Seeing her in pain, and tears in her eyes just shot pain through his entire body. His heart acked for her. He knew he loved her, but did she love him, or did she think of him as her brother? "Mako! PLease tell me what's wrong."  
"Ken." Was all she could say and she fell unconsious.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Should I leave off here? You'd kill me, I know I'm too nice. :)  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
"Mako! No!" Ken yelled, but instead he let her rest, he could tell she needed it badly. *Tenshi, don't worry, I'll take care of you.* He picked her up and braught her into his apartment. Laying her on hte couch to rest, he headed into the kittchen. *This time I get to make you the food, and tea too.* The food he made up gave off a great smell, and Artimas, who was watching from the window, wanted some, no, not some, a LOT! :) Fortunatly for him, the window was opened. He snuck in and went over to Makoto while Ken was in the kitchen.  
"Mako, wake up! Come on. Please get up!" Artimas wispered into Makoto's ear.  
"Mako? Aer you awake? Did you say something?" Ken asked from the kitchen, coming into the living room just in time to see the white cat finish wispering into Makoto's ear.  
"What the?! Now I get it, you are a sailor senshi! Makoto, you're Sailor Jupiter! And that cat, it's one of the guardians!"  
"Oh no.." Artimas mumbled.  
"What's going on?" Ken asked.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
OKay, sorry it's so short. If you want me to write more I need reveiws 'cause I'm loosing inspiration. I thnk that barely anyone is reading it anymore. It might take a while to get the next chap up, if I feel like writng it, I wanna drop the story. Anywho, I'm also working on stories you readers don't know about yet. Okay thanks for reading, ja ne!  
~Chibi Steph 


End file.
